Generals
Attention: this is still old information although some of it is still relevant , I have not yet gotten to adding the new information from the updates in the last year, and reformating and adding more links and screenshots. If anyone would like to assist in this let me know please. Thank you, Meraiah/Raven Generals Generals act as the Monarch's leaders. Leading armies in marches (gathering resources, attacking monsters, bosses, and PvP), City Defenses and act as Mayors of Subordinate Cities. Generals are recruited from the Tavern. Defense generals of NPC Subordinate cities will also be recruited once the subordinate city is taken over by a Monarch Types of Generals The quality of a General can be easily determined by the colour of their card. Gold (Epic), Purple (Legendary), Blue (Rare), Green (Uncommon), Grey (Common). Generals who are Legendary will have much higher attributes than a General who is Common. Generals can be further divided by whether they are a Historic General or not. Historic Generals are named after real world historical leaders from the six Cultures, such as King Arthur (European), Washington (America), Oda Nobunaga (Japan), Jumong (Korea), Empress Wu (China), Catherine II (Russia); as well as other important Histroical Generals such as Caesar, Genghis Khan and Alexander the Great. There are also two Historical Generals created through Evony: King's Return's mythos; Raged King and Princess Lucy. Historic Generals: Attributes There are 4 attributes a general has; these are, Leadership, Attack, Defense and Politics. Each one impacts on a Generals tasks. General Equipment Generals are also able to have 6 pieces of General Equipment. Weapon, Clothes, Boots, Helmet, Pants and Ring. General Equipment will offer different buffs to the General that wears them. General Skills Generals can be assigned different skills that can provide buffs to various roles they can complete. These buffs can impact the General's effects in sub cities, and to troops when marching/defending. There is also a skill will reduces the amount of time it takes for a General to be revived. All Generals can be assigned skills through the use of Skill Books. Skill books come in Levels 1, 2 and 3, with an increasing buff the higher the skill. The first skill will always be assigned. However, additional skills have a chance to replace an existing skill. However, a corresponding Level 2/3 will always replace its Level 1/2 counterpart, thus preventing stacking the same skill at the three available levels. Likewise, an assigned skill cannot be downgraded from a higher level (Example Archer Attack Up Level 1, cannot replace Archer Attack Up Level 2). Historic Generals at the Epic and Historic will come with a Unique skill, that provides a bigger buff than the Level 3 Skill book would. While some unique skills do not have a corresponding Skill Book (For example; Jester's Atrophy skill; a decrease to all opponent's attack stats, is only available if a Player has Jester). Improving Generals (Placeholder) Enhance Enhancing generals takes a couple of effects on your general it does not just boost base attributes and give you a pretty star. Once you enhance a general you will notice that alongside its attributes will be a green arrow and a number, that number is how much the attribute will be boosted per level. For example - Attack = 158 ^ 8.65 that means when you level up your hero it will gain 8.65 attack points. However once you further enhance your general that 'booster' stat will increase aswell as the base attribute. Cultivate (Placeholder)